


Controlling

by OTTSTF



Series: Of Hoppers and Wheelers [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fun, Laughter, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: “Michael Wheeler, if you don’t stop rambling right now, you’ll be joining these toys.”





	Controlling

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden rush of drabble ideas this morning.  
> This was probably a favourite.

“Ellie! Can you make this fly?” Holly holds a toy plane in her hands. Without a word, it rolls off her hand, taking a small dive before flying around the room. Holly cheers, chasing after it and trying to catch it.

She suddenly runs down the basement stairs, audibly rummaging through some items, before she returns carrying Mike’s Millenium Falcon.

“This too?” she says, with her eyes wide and hopeful.

El giggles slightly, before letting it float into the air, with the plane circling it.

 

Eventually, Holly’s somehow managed to find what must be a box full of old toys that she gives El. This is the scene Mike sees as he returns from getting changed in his room (El’s staying the night, as Hopper’s been given some ‘night duties’).

He glances around the room, observing the sheer amount of objects flying around, and despite the laughter from Holly and smile from El, he can’t help but worry. And so, as he walks in, his first words are to Holly.

“Don’t you think this is a bit too much, Holly?”

“Ellie would tell me!” she exclaims without even thinking about it. “Right El?”

“Of course I would, Holls.” she smiles at Mike in an attempt to tell him that she’s okay.

He comes closer, whispering to El. “Don’t let her push you, okay? You _can_ say no.”

El doesn’t whisper back.  
“Mike, I’m fine.” she says, not even struggling to keep the now dozens of toys in the air.  
“ I _can_ talk now, and I know when to stop.”

“Yeah, Michael.” Nancy smirks from the sofa. “Stop trying to be so controlling.”

“I’m not- I’m not being controlling!” Mike panics immediately. “I’m not, am I El?”

“You’re just panicking too much.” El tells him,

“I’m sorry. If I’m being controlling, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be, I just-”

“Mike.”

“-don’t want you to get hurt or drain yourself or-”

“ _Mike.”_

“-I’m sorry, just-”

“Michael Wheeler, if you don’t stop rambling right now, you’ll be joining these toys.”

Mike’s eyes widen, whilst Holly just laughs more.  
“Do it! Do it Ellie please!”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mike stares El in the eyes, his nearly begging. El begins to smirk.  
“El…”

He’s suddenly lifted, slowly as to not cause any damage, before he joins the circle of floating items.

“El!” he calls, arms and legs flailing about as he fails to keep himself upright. “At least keep me straight! El!”

She and Holly are far too busy laughing their faces off to pay attention to his pleas. Nancy just rolls her eyes, returning her focus back to the TV.

 

“What on Earth is all this shoutin-…” Karen walks into the room, stalling in her path as she observes the commotion.

“Mom! Save me, Mom! Tell them off!” Mike calls, failing to contain his own laughter.

Karen just stands there, not quite sure what to think.

“Mom!” Mike insists.

Eventually, Karen turns on the spot. “Nope.” she walks away smirking.

“Mom! Don’t leave me like this! Mom!”

**Author's Note:**

> That's whatcha get, Mikey boy.


End file.
